Historically, payment authorization and settlement is performed across traditional payment rails. Such communication channels typically require routing of communications from an acquiring bank to an issuing bank for authorization. Such communications must travel across rails such as those operated by third party credit card providers. Accordingly, a need exists for a distributed network for facilitating authorization and settlement of transactions.